The invention relates to a light-emitting device comprising:                a base substrate,        at least two light-emitting diodes respectively associated with two different colors and arranged side by side on said base substrate,        chromatic detection means,        control means connected to said chromatic detection means and to the light-emitting diodes to control the global color of the light emitted by the device.        